Back Home
by Druzilla
Summary: Sydney is comming home after spent 3 years in america. She was raised by her mother, Irina Derevko. Two days after she's back, her mom hires a new guy. Her age. 18.12.2004 : ch.2 up Finished
1. 1

Title: BACK HOME  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru, kasha1on ff.net)  
  
Summary: Sydney is comming home after spent 3 years in america . She was raised by her mother, Irina Derevko. Day after she's back, her mom hires a new guy. Her age.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All props go to JJ. Abrams and his people, etc.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
'Ship: S/S  
  
Author's note: This is a AU-world. when Irina left she took Syd with her. Then when Syd turned 16, she's sent to the U.S. to get to know her fathers country and refresh her english. there'd always be a trace of Russian accent but if ya weren't lookin for it, you wouldn't notice it.  
  
AU-WORLD  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you here for a vaction, dear?" The old woman sitting next to Sydney Bristow asked, on hey're way to Russia on a plane.  
  
"No, this is my home. I've been in the U.S. for three years but I'm finally back now and will get to see my mother again after a long   
  
time. I can't wait. But what are you doing while your in Russia?" She asked the old lady, next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I always go at this time of year. I'm so happy for you." The old lady said, then went to sleep but Sydney continued   
  
watching the movie, this time it was 'The Father Of The Bride.' (This is in 1991.) She liked that movie.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT: IN A CLUB  
  
Sydney was having a great time in the club she went to with her friends that she hadn't seen in three whole years.  
  
Someone bumps into her and makes her spill her drinks, she was getting for herself and her friends.  
  
"Asshole!! What the hell were you thinking?" Sydney almost yells, at the guy that bumped into her and made her spill her drinks.  
  
The guy only smirked and walked away.  
  
That really annoyed Sydney that blonde guy thought he was really funny or something.  
  
She went to get new drinks and forget the blonde asshole.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Sydney was getting her coat when she again bumps into that guy from earliar that night.  
  
"Hey, watch it!!! Do you ever watch were you're going?! If I weren't wearing my favorite skirt I'd kick your ass." Go onto the net and find if I can transfer this text to russian. She said in Russian, When she was really pissed of she tended to switsh from English to Russian.  
  
"No, I'm not going blind, And are you really sure you could kick my ass, even if you weren't wearing your favorite skirt? Do you have issues with your anger?" He asked her, amused and intrigued by this girl.  
  
"No, not really. Well, maybe a little." Syd says, and smiles as they go out the backdoor.  
  
~*~  
  
They spent the whole night just talking and stuff but the Syd looks at her watch and sees how late it is and tells him she really   
  
has to go.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry but Mom is going to kill me." Syd says, half joking.  
  
You never knew what her mother might do.  
  
"It's okay, I have to go too. Have a important meeting in the today. Maybe we'll meet again." The young guy says and half-smirk-half-smiles.  
  
"Yeah, maybe sooner than later." Syd says, and smiles at him, as she walks away in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syd got home, her mother was waitning in her room and she wasn't pleased.  
  
"You just had to ditch them, didn't you? I thought you had grown up from that three years ago. So, what was it this time?   
  
Party or a guy?" Irina asked her daughter.  
  
"You probably already know but a adorable blonde-haired, blue eyed nineteen year old. At least I think he was. He probably would have freaked if he knew outside the club waited a bodyguard, one inside near the entrance and a chaufer. By the way what happend to them." She asked, not that she really cared what happend to her mother's employes.  
  
TBC...  
  
*tell me what ya think. not finished yet. ~ crimson snow* 


	2. 2

**Back home**  
_Chapter. 2  
_**by:** _Crimson Snow_  
_Disclaimer in ch.1_  
**Lyrics:** "_Bring Me To Life_" by Evenescence, from CD "_Fallen_".  
**_A/N:_** _I know his last name is not Sark but he wouldn't tell Irina his real last name, would he? And I changed the name from Anthony to Alexei because of the whole he might be russian roalty._

_

* * *

_

_Ch.1: _

"You probably already know but a adorable blonde-haired, blue eyed nineteen year old. At least I think he was. He probably would have freaked if he knew outside the club waited a bodyguard, one inside near the entrance and a chaufer. By the way what happend to them." She asked, not that she really cared what happend to her mother's employes.

* * *

"Well, of course they were killed for losing you. Except the bodyguard inside the club, he followed you. Now, get get a few hours of sleep and a shower. You're gonna meet a new guy today." Irina told her, as Syd laid down on her bed.**_

* * *

_**

**_A FEW HOURS LATER;_**

Irina walks into the room where the new guy is, as do the guards.

But as usally her daughter was late.

"We just have to wait for one more person before we continue." Irina told the new guy.

When Syd walks in, with slightly damp hair from her shower, putting on her T-shirt and if someone had been fast enough, he or she could catch a glimpse of her abdomen.

And Sark caught that glimpse but he looks up and she's looking at him, straight into his eyes.

Windows to the soul.

_--How Can You See Into My Eyes Like Open Doors--_

"Sydney, dear, this is Alxei Sark and this is my daughter, Sydney, Mr. Sark and if you near her without my permission, you're dead." Irina told him with a smile on her face.

Sydney smirks in Sark's direction.

"Thanks, mom but I don't need you to protect me from him. I could kick his ass anytime." She tells her mom, very confident that she could take him on at any given time.

* * *

Later in the night, when Sark is walking towards his room, a door is opened and he's pulled into that room.

He's about to fight the person that pulled him in but then he's kissed and when he opens his eyes, he sees a grinning Syd.

He takes a few steps back, but Syd grabs his hand and pulls him towards her.

She's no longer grinning but now she's got a huge smirk on her face.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid of Mrs. Derevko, not you. I thought her deaththreat was very serious." He tells Syd, right before she smiles and then dropkicks him, straddles him on the floor and holds his hands above his head.

"Told you I could kick your ass." Syd whispers in his ear before kissing him again.

* * *

But she never saw the guy from the Club again because he died after she left him.

Right there on the spot. He never even got out of the alley they had been in. The bodyguard that followed her from the club killed him.

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_This chapter sucked, I know._

_PLZ, R&R. and please don't slaughter this chapter. Fresh out of ideas for this one. --Crimson Snow_


End file.
